


it's not a secret i try to hide

by Word_Addict



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Kissing, Love, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Spoilers for Episode: s05e21 The Question, Spoilers for Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Relationships: Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	it's not a secret i try to hide




End file.
